Clone Verse: Extras
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Extra snippets for my and Key's Clone Verse.
1. Start Up

Companion pieces/extra pieces/AUs/random snippets/what have you for me and Key's Clone Verse. :3 There are some spoilery stuff that crops up later, as well as speculation stuff because we don't know if that will happen by the time we get there.

Also, after I've posted all the bits we've currently got, they'll be in random order. XD;

**Summary**: B-01 'wakes up'.

Set post-season 5.

Haaaah, to understand what's going on, please read this (darkicedragontumblrcom[slash]post[slash]523244010 23/) post first. XD; Except Key and I aren't reaching for that point anymore, pfft. D

Key's the one who basically wrote the start point. *hearts*

And to clarify, L-68/Lex is M-21's clone, X-87Xeno is Takeo's clone, and B-01 is Tao's clone. Except they're not true 'clones' because Crombell and the overseeing scientists added in their own bits into the mixture - it's just easier and faster to refer to them as clones rather than 'their base DNA is from [x trio] and then they were modified further'. XD;;

* * *

**************Clone Verse: Extras**

By Dark Ice Dragon

_Start Up_

* * *

[Battery cell charge: 100%

Systems online…

Connecting to Main Server…

Connection successful.

_Welcome, B-01._

Running system check…

40%...

79%...

System check complete.

All systems fully operational.

Initiating Persocom.]

She opened her eyes. There was a white tiled ceiling above her. Four lights were imbedded in it at equal intervals from each other.

But…where was she?

[Accessing…

Laboratory 07.]

Oh. That was where she was. She continued to stare up at the ceiling. There was another question she had: who was she?

[whoami

B-01/BLX-3]

B-01. That was her designation. She was part of a group.

B-01 could hear two sets of breathing in the room and she sat up. There was a weight at the back of her neck but it did not restrict her movement so she did not try to remove it. The walls were also white, the tiles larger than the ones on the ceiling. There was a metal door in front of her, but that did not hold her interest.

She turned, swinging her legs over the side of the cot, resting her feet on the floor, and studied the other occupants of the room.

They were both male, one with purple hair, the other with brown hair. Who were they?

No answer came.

She waited for five more seconds before deciding to go over to their sides for a closer look. Maybe she had to see their faces clearly before she knew.

But the object at the back of her neck was still there and she turned her head to see what it was.

It was a thick grey cable that was connected to a docking station on the wall, its silver frame standing out against the white tiles. She reached back, wrapped her hand around the cable and pulled it out.

It came out with a snap. She lay the cable down on the cot and walked over to the brown-haired male. She could hear her joints whirring as she moved. When B-01 reached the brown-haired male's bed, she looked down at his face.

_Click._

[Identifying…]

His hair was cropped short around his ears, his skin light.

[L-68. Physical age: 18. Preferred weapon: knives. Teammate.]

B-01 nodded. She went to the other cot and looked down.

_Click._

[Identifying…]

This male had much longer hair than L-68, the length reaching his thighs. His skin was paler than L-68's.

[X-87. Physical age: 19. Preferred weapon: none. Teammate.]

So they were all teammates.

[Top priority: The safety of BLX-3.]

B-01 tilted her head and then nodded in acknowledgement. Understood.

X-87's eyebrows were moving and B-01 watched them as she waited for him to wake up, wondering what he and L-68 would do once they were awake.

* * *

The _click_ is B-01's eyes locking onto a target. :3

L-68 has brown hair because I'm still holding onto my headcanon that M-21's heart changed his hair and eyes, so the brown is either M-21's natural hair colour, or the werewolf had one silver-furred parent and one brown-furred parent. Or there was a brown-furred werewolf _somewhere_ in the family. (And also because Key's silver pen ran out.)

We did randomise B-01's and X-87's numbers (L-68 wasn't, because we could remember his. XD;) but the number generator was a snark master and gave us '1' on our last number, and we decided we had to keep it. XDDD


	2. Introduction

**Summary**: X-87, B-01, and L-68 get to know each other a little.

Contains swearing

* * *

**Clone Verse: Extras**

By Dark Ice Dragon

_Introduction_

* * *

X-87 opened his eyes and –

"Ack!"

Red eyes – no, blue eyes. (He was pretty sure it hadn't been a trick of the light but they had changed between one blink and the next.) Brown skin, white hair – wait, she wasn't –

"X-87," she said, nodding at him.

He blinked at her. "How did you know my code name?" She looked too young to be a scientist and she wasn't wearing a lab coat. Actually…X-87 took in the dress she was wearing as he sat up, shuffling a little so he was sitting on the edge of the cot. Her dress was similar to his uniform, but while his own had a solid black stripe from his collar all the way down, the black encompassed her shoulders and neck, leaving the middle white. She also had a thick second collar around her neck - it was a dull orange with a couple of small dark rectangles in the side as well.

She didn't say anything, her expression blank. It gave X-87 enough time to study her more and he realised she didn't have round pupils – they were a black cross in the centre, and the place where the edge of the pupils should have been were outlined with two outwards triangles (that he could see, anyway). Was her eyesight enhanced?

And it wasn't just the two of them in the room – there was another guy in a bed behind her, with brown hair and face a little darker than X-87's own.

"The fuck did you do t' me?" the brown-haired guy grumbled and X-87 wasn't sure, but he thought he could hear an echo of a growl in his words. The brown-haired guy hadn't even opened his eyes yet.

"We didn't, L-68," the white-haired girl said, taking a step away so that she could see them both. Her voice was…weird, like the voice some scientists gave their computers. It started high with each word and dipped down, but there was no inflection to it, sounding like she'd been told what to say.

L-68's eyes snapped open and he shot upright, glaring and baring his teeth at the white-haired girl. He stopped short with his mouth open as he took in her appearance.

When L-68's gaze slid to him (ah, he had grey eyes), X-87 gave him a small smile. "X-87."

"Hn." L-68 glowered at the white-haired girl. "And yours?"

She blinked. "B-01." Ah, that was good to know.

"An' how did ya know my code name?" L-68 drawled, crossing his arms as he raised his upper lip at her.

B-01 tilted her head. "I asked."

L-68 narrowed his eyes at her. "Who?"

X-87 was glad L-68 was asking an X-87 played with the tip of his hair, listening to their conversation.

"The Main Server."

The main-? X-87 studied her again, not looking at her face but at her collar. From the new angle, he could see the black rectangles weren't part of the design but were actually ports. And if they were connected to her then that meant…

"You're…a robot?" X-87 said, looking her up and down. He'd seen a few around the laboratory but none of them had appeared so human – there was usually something that marked them as a robot immediately.

"Android," B-01 corrected. "I am forty-two percent nanotechnology and fifty-eight percent human."

"Ah, okay," X-87 said, nodding, filing that bit of information away.

"Right." L-68 was a little looser now, and X-87 realised their uniform wasn't the same either – L-68's was the opposite of his own, black on the outside, a white stripe in the middle. L-68's also had sleeves and X-87 wondered if there was a reason for that; he knew why his didn't, so what could the L-series do?

"And does the Main Server tell you why we're here?" L-68 asked, frowning.

"…No," B-01 said after a pause.

X-87 glanced between L-68 and B-01, an idea forming as he started putting the pieces together. The scientists usually told them when they were about to do something – sometimes they didn't, but finding himself in a room with two different modified humans from different series… "Do you think…this is it?" He'd talked about it with the others, but he'd never thought he'd…

Surprise flashed across L-68's face for a second before L-68 turned a contemplative eye towards him and B-01.

"'It'?" B-01 was gazing at him and X-87 scratched the back of his neck. Maybe she hadn't been told?

"Only what they've been training us for for the last couple of months," Lex said, rolling his eyes.

X-87 saw the minute twitch in B-01's eyebrows. When she didn't say anything for a few seconds, X-87 asked her, "How long has it been since you, uh, came online?" Maybe she had to go through something different from what they had.

"Four minutes," she replied.

"Four – what the fuck?" L-68 spluttered, staring at her.

X-87 wasn't much better, his mouth gaping for a second. But, uh, okay. At least they knew now? Maybe the scientists just uploaded everything the B-series needed to know. "We're…a cell. The scientists have put us into groups."

B-01 nodded. "BLX-3."

L-68 snorted. "They still aren't imaginative with their naming."

"Do they need to be?" X-87 said, lifting one shoulder up in a half-shrug. "We know who's who."

L-68 scowled at him.

* * *

Had to end it there because it kind of just died and I didn't want to finish it with yet another 'they waited'.

The question about 'why they're there' didn't work with B-01 because it was the wrong input. *cough*

How these three are interacting is hilarious to me right now. XD They start off like this but homg, after all the stuff that happens…


	3. Test

**Summary**: X-87 and L-68 testing each others' powers.

Contains swearing. And more swearing. L-68's a little, ah, annoyed. And a casual swearer. Yeah

* * *

**Clone Verse**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

L-68 eyed X-87 across the room from him, not sure what to expect. The scientists had told him the X-series were better than the L-series, their transformations stronger and more widespread than their own. Rather than accepting what the data the main server had told her, B-01 had wanted to see their strengths first-hand so there they were, about to spar.

He transformed his arms, feeling the familiar itch of his fur spreading up them and he flexed his hands, preparing for whatever was going to happen next.

X-87 did the same, only one of his ar -

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me," L-68 demanded, gawking at X-87's transformation for a second. A line of white spikes ran down from his shoulder to his elbow - the reason why they stopped at his elbow was because the rest of his arm decided it wanted to be a fucking _tentacle monster_, thick black tendrils spreading out above his hand like they were extra fingers. Except each of them were the width of his wrist. And if that wasn't enough, X-87's transformed black hand was three times the size of his regular one, every joint tipped with a spike. It was like the scientists decided, 'Well, fuck, I don't think they have enough spikes – let's add _more_'.

X-87 quirked a small smile at him, only one side of his mouth going up and L-68 scowled. Whatever. He was going to give it all he had either way. He wasn't going to back down just because of what X-87's transformation looked like.

L-68 dashed towards X-87, slashing straight at him. He wasn't surprised when X-87 leapt out the way but L-68 kept going, using the wall as a springboard and redirected himself at X-87. His next attack actually connected with X-87's arm and L-68 shoved-

"Fuck!" He scrambled back, yanking his arm away from the fucking tentacles that had wrapped themselves around his arm. So they weren't just decoration.

Shit. Attacking at a distance meant X-87 would see him coming, and moving in close meant he got in range of the tentacles. If he had a couple of knives on him, they would have helped, but he didn't and there no point whining about it.

And that was all the time he had to think, X-87 closing the gap between them and fuck, L-68 was just able to block but even then, X-87 had been so fucking close to breaking his guard straight away.

As soon as they made contact, X-87's tentacles grabbed his arms and L-68 snarled, twisting his wrists to slash at them.

It worked, X-87 backing up a step, letting go and L-68 lashed out again, trying to make more space for himself.

They went on like that for a few minutes, X-87 nearly overwhelming him through sheer fucking power and L-68 only just able to hold him off.

One arm. X-87 was like this with only _one_ fucking arm transformed; it was no fucking wonder the scientists said the X-series were stronger than them.

But X-87 was tiring, his attacks a hair slower compared to earlier and L-68 spotted a gap in his attack. It would have been covered by his tentacles, but if he could force X-87 back again properly, then he could get away from the fucking wall and maybe start his own counterattack instead of def-

L-68 halted when blood splattered across the floor, surprised he'd managed to connect. Yeah, X-87 was slowing down but he hadn't expected by _that_ much.

_Thump_.

L-68 stared incredulously, wondering if this was a trap because all he'd done was scratch X-87's face (and his regeneration should have started to kick in already) so what the fuck was he doing falling to his knees? Was he _that_ unused to pain?

"L-68, stop."

He jerked back at the order and glared over his shoulder at B-01. "Why?"

She was staring at X-87, her eyebrows drawn in. "His heartrate is currently 260 over 170."

L-68 blinked, lowering his hands. That was _not_ normal.

"I'll be fine in a minute," X-87 wheezed, his arm reverting back to normal with a hiss.

"…You sound like you can't even _breathe_," L-68 said, gazing at him. He reverted his own arms back, scratching them when they done. _This_ was the powerful X-series?

"I – I can."

"X-87."

X-87 lifted his head to look at B-01. L-68 could see the sheen of sweat on his brow amongst the blood – the sweat was too much to have come from just the spar and he looked paler than before.

X-87 fucking _smiled_ at her. "Heh," he said, his chest heaving. "My body's pretty unstable; I can't hold my transformation for long before I get tired."

"You're…kidding," he said flatly, looking X-87 over. He had pretty much been getting his ass kicked by someone whose blood hadn't stabilised. …So how strong did that make the others?

"Nope." X-87 held his relaxed smile, but his tensed shoulders were easy to see and so were his clenched fists on his knees.

Well, fuck. With the re-evaluations, they could be shit out of luck, but it wasn't like _that_ was anything new when you were owned by the Union.

L-68 crossed his arms, sighing. "Fine," he said, shrugging.

"Eh?" X-87 blinked, his smile melting away to confusion. "You're not mad?"

He glanced at him and then looked away, rubbing a spot where X-87 had left a bruise. "You can fight." That was what mattered, and once his blood settled… It would be interesting to see what X-87 could do _then_.

"Ah, you're good too," X-87 said as he hefted himself to his feet. The smile on X-87's face was smaller than the one he wore before, but it seemed more real.

L-68 smirked at him.


	4. Bind

**Summary**: B-01 notices something about X-87's hair.

* * *

**Clone Verse: Extras**

By Dark Ice Dragon

_Bind_

* * *

X-87 pulled out his hair tie, running his fingers through his hair to loosen it.

"X-87," he heard B-01 say behind him.

"Huh?" He turned around, still running his fingers through his hair. B-01 wasn't looking at him though, but at the floor. When he looked down, he saw a couple of his hairs there, trailing across the floor and over his feet. "Oh. That's normal."

"Yeeeeah," L-68 said, frowning at the hairs from his cot, "I don't lose that amount in one go." He flicked his eyes up at X-87. "That? Looks like you should have a bald patch somewhere."

"I probably do," X-87 admitted, sighing. Several of them, really. He couldn't feel them, but he wasn't touching his scalp either. He had enough hair left to cover them anyway. At the moment. Later on...

"Do you know how to braid your hair?" B-01 asked, gazing up at him.

X-87 blinked at her. "Uh, no…?" He'd seen a few scientists with a braid and a couple of the X-series had decided to put their hair like that but he'd never asked him how they did it (he thought it would take too much energy to do anyway).

B-01 nodded to his cot. "Sit."

L-68 snickered, resting his chin on his palm as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"B-01…" X-87's stomach sank when he realised what B-01 was saying.

"Sit," B-01 repeated, not moving. "You cannot leave your genetic material behind on a mission."

"I…" Oh. Okay, that did make sense but... He sat down on his cot and heard B-01 walk up behind him.

"L-68, pay attention. You might have to do this later."

"Yeah, sure." X-87 heard the squeak of L-68's cot as he moved towards them.

"Hey," X-87 said softly, "_I_ could do it?" It was _his_ hair and the thought of either B-01 or Lex touching his hair (or anyone) made his heart beat faster, his stomach clench.

"It would be unwise to have only one person able to perform a skill," B-01 said as she started to separate his hair into three parts. He tensed, but B-01's hands didn't pull or tug, moving steadily.

"But…it's hair." It wouldn't be something they needed to know for a mission, but he couldn't stop her either.

"Start with the left-most section. Put it over the middle section and then under the right-most section." With every instruction, X-87 could feel B-01 do the same thing and bit by bit, X-87 relaxed as his expectation of pain looked less and less likey.

"Hn," L-68 said. "Doesn't look too hard."

"And then start again."

It wasn't too long before B-01 said, "X-87."

"Here." He held his hair tie over his shoulder for her to get. Once she had it, his braid thumped against his back a second later. It was heavier than his ponytail but it didn't feel too bad. X-87 reached back and pulled the braid around, laying it across his hands – the braid was tightly done, but there were still a lot of hairs escaping it in places (they were probably from when his hair had broken rather than B-01 missing them).

"Okay," he said, tracing the path of one part with his fingers, "I think I can do that."

"Good."


	5. Designation

**Summary**: L-68 wants to be called something else.

Contains swearing.

Thanks to Dogmatix for the help with making sense of a sentence. XD;

* * *

**Clone Verse: Extras**

By Dark Ice Dragon

Designation

* * *

Snarling, L-68 swung around and punched the wall. "Fuck this shit!"

X-87 had just sat down on his own cot, rubbing the crook of his elbow where the scientists had drawn his blood as he watched L-68 - he was usually testy after a re-evaluation but not usually to the point of lashing out.

"L-6-"

"No," L-68 snapped, whirling on B-01, baring his teeth. "I am not a fucking number!"

B-01 blinked and X-87 slowed his hand, looking at L-68 in confusion. L-68 usually grumbled about any orders B-01 gave him, but he always carried them out, and he never interrupted her, no matter how much his temper had flared.

"Your design-"

"I don't give a fuck about what those scientist bastards 'gave' me!" L-68 roared, his fists clenched at his sides and X-87 could see the ripple of fur going up his arms.

X-87 leaned back on the wall and asked, "All right - what _do_ you want to be called?"

That stopped L-68 and he opened and closed his mouth, a frown deeping on his face. "...Fuck."

X-87 chuckled at that and L-68 scowled at him.

"Dunno," L-68 said, looking away, his lips pursed. "Just somethin' that's less like a number and more like a name."

"Elle?" X-87 suggested, not sure how to start. It was the first thing that came to mind.

L-68 wrinkled his nose and X-87 shrugged, running his fingers through the tail of his braid, not sure how else to create a name.

"Hex is the prefix for six," B-01 said, rejoining the conversation, and X-87 blinked, turning his head to look at her. Was she actually...? "You could replace the first letter with 'elle', and if you add the 'eight' at the end, you would have 'Lexate'." She paused. "Is that an acceptable name?"

X-87 found himself straightening, studying her. He'd been told a Bio's top priorities were her team's safety and following the Union's regulations. The three of them had been given their code names by the Union; she shouldn't be suggesting what they could change their names to. Was her personality matrix already developing?

L-68 frowned for a second. "Lexate. Lex. Hn." He nodded. "Yeah, that'll do."

B-01 blinked twice. "Command prompt understood. L-68, aka Lexate, Lex. Information stored."

She then turned to him. "And you, X-87? Do you wish to be called by another name?"

"Ah?" X-87 said. "Me?"

L-6 - Lex snorted. "She's lookin' at you, she said your code name, and I've already picked my name - yeah, it's pretty obvious she's talkin' to you."

A-ah, right. X-87 shrugged, playing with his hair again. "I...don't know; I haven't really thought about it." He was used to being called 'X-87' and had seen it more as his name than a code name the scientists had arbitrarily assigned him. ...Though, putting it like _that_...

"Would you also like some assistance?" B-01 asked, her head tilted, pulling X-87 away from his thoughts.

He could hear the attempts Lex was making with his code name and the results weren't working out as well. "Uh, I guess?" he said, trying to think how else they could create a name for him. Oh, that was one way. "Does the X stand for anything?"

B-01 blinked, her eyes not fully opening afterwards, making her look like she was on the verge of sleeping. "Command prompt. Voice Identification: X-87. 'Does the X stand for anything?' She didn't say anything for a second. "The 'X' stands for 'Xenomorph'."

Xenomorph, huh? Hmm. That sounded...weird.

"A xeno-what?" Lex said, wrinkling his nose. "That's too long and complicated."

Hah... Yeah. But- "'Xeno' is fine," he said with a smile. That didn't seem too bad.

"Hn." Lex crossed his arms, peering at him through his hair. "You sure that's what you want?"

X-87 nodded, letting his smile slip a bit. "Yeah. I...don't really know how I feel about all this, so this is fine, I guess." If he didn't like it, he could choose something else later.

"Command prompt understood. X-87, aka Xeno."

Lex tilted his head at B-01. "What about you?"

She didn't say anything for a few seconds, blinking her only movement. "I share...Xeno's sentiments, but for different reasons - I do not understand why this 'name' is necessary. Will it make me more efficient?"

Lex huffed, shaking his head. "No."

B-01 nodded. "I see. Then I do not require this name."

Lex shrugged. "Fine. Your choice."

B-01 tilted her head at his answer. "Do you see me as unoriginal?"

"No," Lex said, rolling his eyes. He flopped onto his cot, putting his hands behind his head. "You want to be called by that, fine. I don't."

B-01 nodded, studying him. "Perhaps I will understand when my personality matrix becomes more complex."

From what Xeno could tell, it was already on the way there; the way B-01 looked was almost indistinguishable from humans - he wondered if she would eventually be completely indistinguishable once her personality matrix had developed. With how fast it had already progressed, he didn't think he'd have to wait long to see.

* * *

We started calling Xeno 'Xeno' because Key made a comment about how he had xenomorphing powers while she was drawing him and we started using that as a placeholder until we gave him a proper name because it was either Xeno or C!Takeo/clone!Takeo, which, yeah. Except his name eventually just ended up sticking so... XD;


End file.
